


Сборник однострочников

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Смешные однострочники про разных персонажей и про фандом.





	Сборник однострочников

**"Маша, пиши чисто и красиво".**

\- Папа, а как правильно говорить - джонлок или хотсон?  
\- Дочка, иди почитай джен и не задавай глупых вопросов!

\- Папа, а как правильно говорить - джимлок или шериарти?  
\- Дочка, иди почитай гет и не задавай глупых вопросов!

\- Папа, а как правильно говорить - майстрад или майстрейд?  
\- Знаешь что, дочка? Иди-ка почитай хотсон и шериарти...

**Дейл Карнеги, "Как перестать беспокоиться и начать жить".**

Джон Ватсон "Как перестать кормить Шерлока и начать жить"  
Джим Мориарти "Как перестать хотеть убить Шерлока и начать жить"  
Майкрофт Холмс "Как перестать следить за Шерлоком и начать жить"  
Шерлок Холмс "Как их всех куда-нибудь деть и начать работать?"

**Урри, где у него кнопка?**

Это должен знать каждый шериарти-фикрайтер: у Джима Мориарти внутри есть большая красная кнопка. На кнопке написано "ШЕРЛОК". Она переключает Мориарти из режима "убить" в режим "оттрахать" и обратно. Поскольку Джим ее часто беспорядочно нажимает, кнопка уже давно стала западать. Таким образом, основная задача при написании шериарти-фанфика сводится к тому, чтобы в нужный момент зажать кнопку в нужном положении, ни в коем случае не отпускать и ни в коем случае не подпускать к ней Джима.  
Шериарти-фикрайтером быть очень, очень трудно...

**Disguise is always...**

Однажды Ирэн Адлер надела свитер, взяла джем и пришла на Бейкер-стрит. Шипперы джонлока ее не узнали - и отпустили Шерлока с ней поужинать.

Однажды Майкрофт Холмс оставил дома зонтик, купил пончиков и пришел в Скотланд-ярд. "Ну и хули мне теперь делать?" - подумал Майкрофт, когда фанфик дошел до рейтинговой сцены.

Однажды Джон Ватсон надел костюм от Вествуд и отправился в бассейн. Зашел в бассейн - а там уже стоит Шерлок в костюме от Вествуд. "Гребаные косплееры", - выругался Джим, поправляя бейсболку, и отдал приказ снайперам.

Однажды Себастьян Моран надел костюм тигренка и отправился на детский утренник. Рейтинг - NC-21.

**Мы уйдем из зоопарка...**

\- Это тигр Себастьян, второе самое опасное животное во всем Лондонском зоопарке.  
\- А кто первое?  
\- Он!  
\- Вот этот миленький лемур?!  
\- Этот миленький лемур позавчера спер смартфон у одного из посетителей и взломал с его помощью сервер Пентагона.

**Фаустпатрон.**

Шерлок: ...Так кто ж ты, наконец?  
Джим: Я – часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает гадость.


End file.
